


Don't do  that to me again!

by MezInWonderland



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony, what did you think you were doing?” Steve rounded on Tony before the doors had even shut. Tony was looking at him with wild eyes, all too aware he had been trapped. When no reply was forthcoming, Steve pushed on. “What were you thinking? You can’t ignore my orders Tony!” Steve was shouting. He was possibly being too harsh on Tony but the events of earlier in the day had shot his nerves to pieces and they had not yet recovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't do  that to me again!

“Tony!” Steve continued to chase after Tony as he limped his way towards the elevator at the end of the hall. “Tony, come back here!”

“Sorry Cap, no can do. Gotta dash.” Tony said, in a rush without looking back.  He stumbled into the elevator and hurriedly pressed at the button for the doors to close.

Steve groaned in frustration, thinking where was his shield when he needed it, before pushing down hard and getting a burst of speed to enable him to shove his hands into the lift doors and stop them from closing.

“Tony, what did you think you were doing?” Steve rounded on Tony before the doors had even shut. Tony was looking at him with wild eyes, all too aware he had been trapped. When no reply was forthcoming, Steve pushed on. “What were you thinking? You can’t ignore my orders Tony!” Steve was shouting. He was possibly being too harsh on Tony but the events of earlier in the day had shot his nerves to pieces and they had not yet recovered.

 

_“Cap, on your right. Hawkeye arms out, I’m coming to get you.” Tony had been shouting into his comms. Their most recent threat was luckily in the middle of nowhere and therefore the trees that the Hulk was happily uprooting and throwing were going to be of no concern to them later, however the.. aliens? Robots? Steve wasn’t quite sure what to call them.. were heading towards New York and fast. They almost looked like humans, but they could move faster than anything and could release something from their hands that burned through everything they touched. As Steve, the Hulk and Thor were the only ones that could withstand or heal from this, the other 3 had been ordered to stay above ground, helping from the air and not getting too close. Of course when the creatures started getting the better of the ground group, Tony, Natasha and Clint were on the ground ready._

_“Iron Man, get them off the ground now and get yourselves back in that carrier! That’s an order! Help from the air!” He sounded a little desperate he knew but his breath caught and stomach turned when he saw the creatures come dangerously close to Tony._

_They had managed to subdue all but one, seemingly their leader, quicker, smarter and more brutal than the rest. Steve watched as Tony grabbed Natasha and Clint and all but threw them back into the carrier before swooping back down. “Iron Man that order included you.”_

_“Sorry Cap. That orders one I’ll ignore.” And with that he threw himself down onto the creature that had been advancing on an unknowing Steve. He grimaced as the pained cry reached his ears and was running forward shouting “Tony!” without thinking. He didn’t notice Thor finishing the creature off, nor did he notice agents filing in around them to clean up the situation. All he noticed was the medics trying to loosen the grip the creature had on Tony’s leg as its acid soaked into his skin. He resisted when Natasha tried to pull him away, instead following to the carrier Tony was being stretchered on to._

_“Umm.. sir.. I don’t think you can come on here?” A young looking, nervous agent tried to stop him. He looked around desperately, not really focusing on anything except the need to be by Tony’s side.  
“Steve..” he heard the weak cry from Tony, who had been drifting in and out of consciousness. _

_He tried again to get on the carrier, a little more desperately this time but again he was blocked._

_“Steve!” the cry came again, but this time Tony started thrashing around. Steve pushed past the guard and rushed to Tony’s side. Without looking away from the man in front of him, he said in a quiet but meaningful way, “I’m staying here. I won’t cause a fuss. Please don’t mess with me because I won’t be responsible for what I do.”_

_He sat with Tony until they arrived at medical, sat while they pumped him with drugs and fixed his leg, sat waiting, holding his hand the whole time._

_“Steve.” A quick cough had followed. Steve shot out of the chair next to Tony’s bed and was at his side in an instant._

_“Tony! Oh thank goodness you’re okay!” his hands fluttered nervously by his side, wanting to touch but not sure if he should._

_The doctors came in, assessed Tony one last time and declared him fine. Slightly woozy from drugs but none the less ready to leave.  
“Help me up Steve.” _

_“I’m not sure if you should yet Tony.” But still helped Tony into a sitting position on the bed, who immediately began flexing his leg, experimenting. Steve hovered nervously around him and when Tony gave the slightest noise of pain, Steve descended placing his hand on Tony’s leg softly, holding it still, the other on his neck. “Just stop okay? You don’t want to make it worse.”_

_Tony was staring up at him, wide eyed looking open and honest and Steve just stared back, drinking it all in. He had been so worried and to see, feel, that Tony was alive and safe in his hands was worth the fact he had almost certainly revealed his feelings. They were leaning towards each other, he was sure of it, but next thing he knew, Tony was out of the bed and out of his grasp. He wasted no time mourning the loss of their moment before taking off after him._

“Tony, what did you think you were doing?” Steve rounded on Tony before the doors had even shut. Their moment now well and truly lost, Steve could feel the fear bubbling into anger in his chest. Tony was looking at him with wild eyes, all too aware he had been trapped. When no reply was forthcoming, Steve pushed on. “What were you thinking? You can’t ignore my orders Tony!” Steve was shouting. He was possibly being too harsh on Tony but the events of earlier in the day had shot his nerves to pieces and they had not yet recovered.

“He.. it was going to get you.” Tony sounded unsure of himself but Steve saw him steel himself for the fight. “I’m not going to apologise. He was too close to you. And you weren’t focusing.”

“Because I was too worried about you!” Steve shouted. They were in each others faces now but Steve reddened as he realised what he had said. “You didn’t follow my orders! If you had, I wouldn’t have to have been concerned about where you were and it wouldn’t have got that close.” But it was too late. Even a drugged Tony Stark was too good for him.

“Worried about me were you?” he smirked.

“Tony. You can’t ignore my orders.”

“Well who knew I would have such an effect on our heroic leader.”  Tony was still smirking, clearly unaffected by the danger he had put himself in and something snapped in Steve. He pushed the lift STOP button and crowded Tony towards the wall, lips descending on him before Tony had a chance to make a scathing remark. He pressed forwards, opening Tony up under him, letting all his frustrations and emotions into the kiss. Tony was favouring his good leg and Steve could feel him hobble beneath him so he lifted him off the ground, groaning when Tony wrapped his good leg around his waist. Tony pulled away, head back against the elevator door, breathing heavily.

“If this is the response I get when I put my life in danger, you won’t convince me not to do it more often.” That had Steve dropping Tony as if he had been burnt and scrambling to the other side of the lift, only to come flying back when Tony let out a hiss of pain.

“Oh goodness Tony I’m so sorry. I.. I” He stuttered.

“Oh for fucks sakes Rogers.” Tony pulled Steve back towards him, this time for a much softer kiss. It surprised Steve how gentle Tony was being with him.

“I saw him going for you and I didn’t think. How would i.. the team, cope without our leader?” Tony said sincerely.

“How would we cope without you? Tony, you’re worth no less than I? How would the leader of the team cope without the thing that makes him feel most like being frozen wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen to him? How would he cope without his heart?” Tony was leaning back against the wall, unwilling to look up to Steve.

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re… what?”  Steve didn’t think he’d ever heard Tony apologise. He grinned and pulled Tony’s face up so their eyes met. “Don’t you ever do that to me again.” He said as he pressed his forehead to Tony’s.

“No promises Cap.” He smirked. “Now how about a little ‘thank goodness we’re alive fun’ while we’re in here.”

One way or another this man was going to be the death of him, but as Steve looked at the idiotic billionaire in front of him, Steve knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
